Archer's Troll Life Season 1
by skipperauroras
Summary: I have this idea where I'd write some random stories involving Archer Pastry written like there episodes in the Trolls The Beat Goes On series. I think I call the series Archer's Troll Life. It'd be about how he lives in troll village now and like I said would be sort of like episodes. It'd be sort of like a fake spin-off series.
1. Episode 1 Hide n Lost

Archer Pastry and Peter show up out of nowhere. "Hey, Archer where have you been all this time?!" Poppy said. "Remember a few months ago. Me, Peter, you, Branch and the snack pack played hide n seek." Archer said. "Oh no, Archer we must have forgotten about you and Peter because of you being new to the village and all I'm so sorry!" Poppy said.

Poppy can't believe she forgot about her friend Archer and Peter well he's still an acquaintance no one knows that much about him. But since Peter called the party crashers jerks and launched them into the sky everyone just assumed he was on their side. "What spot did You guys hide in? You have more stealth then me and that's saying something. Also, You guys just hid in the same spot for months without coming out? Why didn't you just come out when we gave up? How'd you survive?" Branch said. "Well we were going to come out of hiding but that's when we got lost in the forest." Peter said. "We tried to find our way back home for months." Archer said. "I'm sorry that happened to you guys. But I'm glad you're back now." Poppy said.

"You know what I think I forgot to look for a pod for you guys to stay in. I think I recently saw one that's perfect." Poppy said. "So me and Peter are going to be roommates?" Archer asked. "Is that a problem?" Poppy said. "No, not really, since we were on scout duty together." Archer said. "Okay good, now follow me I'll show you where the pod is." Poppy said and start walking somewhere Archer and Peter followed her.

They arrived at the pod and went inside it, it was already furnished and everything. "What do you think?" Poppy asked them. "It looks great! Thanks, Poppy." Archer said. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Poppy said and Archer smiled. "Oh shoot I'm late to a mystery roleplay. Hey, why don't you guys come?" Poppy said. "I think me and Peter want to kind of just getting used to our pod for now. But maybe some other time, Poppy." Archer said. "Okay gotcha. Well, I'll see you guys later." Poppy said. "See you later." Archer and Peter both said and Poppy left.

Archer and Peter looked around the pod some more. Archer found one of the bedrooms it looked nice "I call this bedroom." Archer said and lay on the bed. "Fine by me I found one that's better!" Peter said. "Yeah right." Archer said he got up and walked to Peter's bedroom Peter was sitting on his bed. "Dude it looks the same." Archer said. "Then why even call a bedroom?" Peter said. "I don't know I just because I just felt like it." Archer said.

"Okay then." Peter said then yawned and lay down. "I'm so tired from looking for the way home." Peter said. Archer yawned too "Yeah me too, I guess we should call it night and get some rest." Archer said walking towards the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Archer." Peter said. "Goodnight, Peter." Archer said and left Peter's room and closed the door. Archer headed to his room layed down on his bed and thought of what things he'd do now that he lives in a troll village.

End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2 Archer Vs Mary Part 1

It was a nice sunny day in Pop Troll Village. Archer Pastry was out walking through the village and decided he'd go ahead and stroll off into the forest for a little bit. He went into the forest and walked for a while.

All of sudden there was a pink macaroon almost fairy looking creature walking towards him, of course, we already know this is Mary but Archer doesn't. "Hey Lizard face, Have you seen where an Elves village is." Mary asked. "Elves? Elves don't exist. Hey, what's the big idea calling me Lizard face?!" Archer Pastry said. "Well aren't you a lizard?" Mary said. "Well yeah sort of, but you don't have to call me Lizard face." Archer Pastry said. "Anyways, as I said before have you seen an Elves village?" Mary asked. "Hello? I already said elves don't exist. So no I haven't." Archer said. "Darn! I wanted revenge so bad." Mary said.

"You got problems lady, I'm going back home to my pod." Archer said. "Did you say Pod? You're an Elf!" Mary said. "What?! No! The heck? I'm a Party Crash- well actually I'm a Troll now sort of..." Archer said. "Trolls that's what I'm looking for!" Mary said. "How are Elves and Trolls similar? They ain't similar in the slightest. Even I know that and I'm a Lizard Creature. Also like I said elves don't exist." Archer said. "Don't matter I'm after revenge and you'll tell me where they are!" Mary said. "Pfft yeah right, you don't scare me." Archer said crossing his arms.

Mary made an annoyed face "you're my new enemy!" Mary said. "Right back at you sister." Archer said. "I'll just follow you there then!" Mary said. "You'll have to catch me first!" Archer said and ran so fast he disappeared. "Hey, where'd you go! Come back here buster!" Mary said and looked around but couldn't find Archer.

Archer was hiding behind a rock and when the coast was clear he made a break for it to Pop Troll village. Archer got back home and he looked for either Poppy or Branch. He couldn't find Poppy but he found Branch outside his bunker working on some kind of safety project.

"Hey, Branch?" Archer said. "Hi Archer, I'm kind of working on something." Branch said. "Okay, I just wanted to ask anyone knew about a pink flying macaroon creature?" Archer said. "Wait, Marshtato Mary's back?!" Branch said. "I guess so? She wants revenge. I know nothing about her." Archer said. "Hold on let me explain." Branch said. Branch then explained about the whole Marshtato fairy incident.

"Oh, I must have not been there when that happened... Anyways she's looking for this village, and she seems pretty close." Archer said. "I mean I'd say I'm threatened but she wasn't really that much of problem to take care of the first time around. I think will just have the trolls do what we did the last time, hug her till she gives up." Branch said. "Okay, that sounds good." Archer said. "Can you keep an eye on the village to see if she ever shows up in the village?" Branch said. "Yeah, don't see why not." Archer said. "Thanks." Branch. "No Problem, see you later Branch." Archer said and left.

Archer looked around the village making sure Mary hasn't arrived. He looked around for a while and it didn't seem like she was going to show up so Archer in the meantime he layed down in some grass and just chilled for awhile. He got a packet of gum from his pocket and chewed a piece of gum.

He blew a gum bubble only to be popped onto his face by some random person he didn't see the person at first he then started to yell "Hey what's the big ide-..." Archer said saw it was Mary. "Or great you again..." Archer said. "I'm here to get revenge on the Trolls." Mary said. "Uh duh I know that you don't got to repeat yourself, So what's your big plan?" Archer asked Mary. "Well..." Mary said. "You don't have one do you, Wow just wow." Archer said. "At least I'm not the one who has gum on their face." Mary said. "touche." Archer said wiping the gum off his face with a leaf. "You know the Trolls are just going to defeat you like the last time." Archer said. "How you even know about the last time? You weren't even there." Mary said. "No, but my friend told me about it." Archer said.


	3. Episode 2 Archer Vs Mary Part 2

"Well, I'm still going to try to get revenge even without a plan!" Mary said. "So how are you going to do that?" Archer asked. "I'm going to steal as many marshtatos as I can, there mine anyways." Mary said and flew off and went to a troll who was carrying a Marshtato and snatched it. The Troll looked sad about it.

Branch along with Poppy walked in and saw the whole thing. "The Marshtato Fairys nemesis is back?" Poppy asked. "Yeah Mary's back, you were on a camping trip with the Troll Rangers when Archer told me what happened." Branch said. Archer thought to himself so that's where Poppy was. "Mary you better stop what you're doing!" Branch said. "What or you hug me to death again?" Mary said. "That doesn't bother me anymore!" Mary said. "Great..." Branch said sarcastically. "So who's the one who has no plan now?" Mary gloated to Archer and Mary Continued to steal Trolls Marshtatos.

Archer whispered to Branch and Poppy about something. "Hey what are you guys whispering about!?" Mary said. "Yeah, I think that might work." Branch said. "Oh no nemesis of the Marshtato Fairy, You've defeated us, however, will we stop you?" Poppy asked. Mary flew and stand on the ground.

"Give me all the Marshtatos you have. Wait where's the Lizard dude?!" Mary said and then felt something sticky on her it was a piece of chewed-up gum. She looked to see that it was Archer who did it. "How dare you!? Do you know how long it takes to get gum out of fur?! Now I have to go get it out." Mary said and flew away.

When Mary came back the Trolls were prepared now and had a lot the defenses now. "Hey, that's not fair!" Mary said. "You shouldn't have got distracted." Branch said. "Fine, but I will get my revenge someday. Especially on you Lizard boy! And you too blue Elf!" Mary said staring at Archer and Branch and flew off.

"Troll!" Branch yelled. "She hates our guts." Archer said. "Do you think you guys went a little too far with the gum thing." Poppy asked. "Nah, she was stealing all the Marshtatos and acting like a jerk she deserved it." Branch said. "Do you think she'll come back." Archer asked. "Hopefully not but if she does will think of something." Branch said. then the episode ends here.

End Of Episode 2


	4. Episode 3 DoppelArcher Part 1

if you have theories on who the doppelganger is, post it in the comments below. Only I know the true answer but I'm not going to spoil anything. I'm curious to see the theories. I left it unknown on purpose.

There is Someone who looks almost like Archer Pastry and is about to travel to Pop Troll Villiage who is this familiar doppelganger, who are they? It looks like trouble if you ask me.

Meanwhile, Archer Pastry was at a Party with his Troll friends. "Hey, Archer you want to play a party game with us?" Guy Diamond asked. "Guy, I don't think I'd be very good at it." Archer said. "What do you mean you were great at doing things at the Party games." Guy Diamond said. "That was me in my disguise though... I was acting..." Archer said. "Still it seemed like you were having fun even if you were in a disguise." Guy Diamond said.

"Maybe another time, guy. I'm still trying to get used to Troll Life." Archer said. "Okay but you know where to find us if you want to join in." Guy Diamond said. Archer headed to the snack area and ate a few cupcakes that were there. Archer walked by an area where Harper had her paintings. For a second he thought he saw someone pass by him almost like someone that looks like him. He looked around and saw a painting that looked like him.

"Huh, Harper painted a painting of me? When did she do that?" Archer said. The painting blinked which confused archer. "I think I'm seeing things..." Archer said and left the area. The painting was actually where The Doppelganger Archer was hiding. The Doppelganger Archer threw black paint on the paintings messing them up left the name Archer next to them and headed to where the Party was and where Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack and some other Trolls were playing a party game.

Archers doppelganger showed up to where the Snack Pack was playing their game. "Hey Archer, did you decide you want to play the game after all?" Guy asked. "Yeah, I did." Doppelganger Archer said. "Archer your voice sound higher than usual..." Branch said suspiciously. "I just you know sucked the helium out of a balloon." Doppelganger Archer said. "Oh yeah, I do that sometimes." Smidge says.

"See all back to normal." Doppelganger Archer said it sounded like they were forcing their voice to be a bit lower. Branch raised an eyebrow he was very suspicious about Archer If this even was him. Also, this so-called Archers voice wasn't high enough to be helium related but it was definitely not Archers normal voice. "Okay well let's play the game, it's guess and draw." Guy Diamond said.

"Okay, I want to draw first." Biggie said. Biggie began to draw Mr. Dinkles. "Mammoth Food." Doppelganger Archer said. Biggie froze having traumatic memories of when the Party Crashers took Mr. D. And tried to feed him to their mammoth. "Archer how could you!?" Poppy said. "I don't know what came over me, guess it just randomly came to my mind." Doppelganger Archer said. "Archer you know Biggie has traumatic memories about that, just don't mention it okay?" Poppy said. "Alright." Archer doppelganger said.

"I'm going to draw next." Poppy said. Poppy started to draw a Flower. "Ugly Flower." Archer Doppelganger said everyone gasped. "Archer why are you acting this way? I don't understand you're acting like you did when we first met you..." Poppy said. "Maybe I don't want to change? Huh ever think of That? Why should I adapt so quickly?" Doppelganger Archer said.

"Okay Archer I get it, you need time I guess... maybe we're just pushing things on you too much..." Poppy said. "Also Archer it's your turn to draw." Poppy said. Doppelganger Archer started to draw something that looks like a poop emoji. "Archer did you really..." Poppy said and Doppelganger Archer laughs.

Meanwhile, the real Archer came Across the Paintings that were messed up only to see that Harper returned to see the paintings ruined. "Archer?! Why did you do this?!" Harper said about to cry. "But I didn't..." Archer said. "Don't lie." Harper said. "I swear I didn't do it..." Archer said. "Then why did you put your name?" Harper said. "Someone must have set me up." Archer said. Archer left the area he felt really bad for Harper, but he knew he didn't mess up those paintings something fishy is going on here.


	5. Episode 3 DoppelArcher Part 2

Back to where the Party is the Party Game guess and draw had ended because no one seemed like they wanted to play it anymore. Everyone and Doppelganger Archer headed to the area near the party snacks. Doppelganger Archer started to take as many as they want.

"Hey, Archer leave some for everyone!" Poppy said. Doppelganger Archer Continued to eat as many as they wanted and then burped. Then Doppelganger Archer went somewhere else. Poppy and Branch were talking alone at this point. "I don't understand why he's being so rude... He changed but all of sudden he seems like he's acting bad again..." Poppy said. "Well, you see the weird thing is that I don't think this is the real Archer..." Branch said. "Wait what do you mean? Why wouldn't he be the real Archer?" Poppy asked.

Meanwhile, the real Archer was heading back to the party to ask anyone if they'd know anyone who'd frame him. When he arrived at the back to Party he got some vicious glares targeted towards him. "Hi everyone...?" Archer said nervously. "Don't talk to us, you ruined the Party game." Smidge said. Archer frowned "but I didn't even play the game..." he said quietly he didn't understand because he didn't play the party game. Archer walked to the snack area. "Came back I see, what are you going to eat the table next?" Random Troll said. Archer walked away from that area too. Archer sat near a Bush kind of sad he didn't know what was going on why did everyone think he did something wrong?

Back to where Poppy and Branch are. "Well, you know how 'Archers' voice was slightly higher when he spoke at the game? I think this 'Archer' is a Doppelganger." Branch said. "I don't know Branch, plus Archer said he sucked helium out of a balloon." Poppy said. "Do you really believe that? His voice didn't really sound high enough to be an effect of helium, it just sounded too high and different to be original Archer's voice. I mean think about it." Branch said. "Well, I guess that could be right... But what if he had a cold?" Poppy said. "Really Poppy, you think that sounds like a cold?" Branch said. "I mean maybe, hey what's Archer doing sitting all alone?" Poppy said now noticing Archer by himself by a bush. Poppy head over to the area.

"Hey Archer, what's up?" Poppy said. "I don't know... Everyone thinks I did something I didn't do..." Archer said. Poppy thought to herself 'maybe branch is right about the doppelganger theory'. "Oh, what happened?" Poppy asked. "First it was Harper's paintings covered in black paint with my name signed next to it but I swear it wasn't me, secondly I went back to the Party and Trolls said I ruined the Party game but I didn't even play it, and third trolls acted like I ate all the snacks when I didn't..." Archer said. "Never knew about the Harper painting thing, but yeah you did show up to the Party and do all those things or at least we thought you did... did you see anyone that looks like you?" Poppy said. "No, why do you ask?" Archer said. "Just wondering." Poppy said.

Back to where Branch is, Branch saw Poppy talking to Archer about the situation and decided to start walking over to where they were. But then Branch saw Archer doppelganger walk into the Party meaning there are two Archers here now. Archer doppelganger saw the real Archer and tried to get away before anyone noticed but little do they know Branch already saw them. "Hey get back here!" Branch said and ran after Archer Doppelganger.

Archer and Poppy noticed that Branch was chasing after something and they both decided to follow. Branch caught up to Archer Doppelganger and got a hold of them. "I guess you were right about the doppelganger theory Branch..." Poppy said. Archer Doppelganger struggled and then managed to getaway. "Hey!" Branch yelled. Archer doppelganger pulled on the real Archers tail yanking it. "Ouch, stop that! You fake!" The real Archer said and tried to pull the doppelganger archers tail but Doppelganger Archer got away, and the real Archer chased after them. It was getting confusing at this point to tell which Archer was which. Branch used Gary which trapped Both Archers in a cage.

"Enough games were going to figure out who's the real Archer." Branch said. "He's the fake." Archer Doppelganger said pointing the real Archer. "What?! No, he's the Fake! He's trying to trick you!" The real Archer said. Trolls from the Party came over to see what was going on. "Oh my gah." Smidge said she couldn't believe there were two Archers. "we're going to ask questions only the real Archer would know." Poppy said.

"Where were you kept when you were first found out?" Branch asked. "Fungeon" real archer said "dun- Fungeon" fake Archer said. They both said it at the same time. "Where did we get lost in?" Poppy asked. "In a dark underground woods area." Real Archer said. "What he said." Fake Archer said. "Hmm..." Poppy looked at fake Archer suspiciously making fake Archer nervous. "What was the certain death?" Poppy asked. "It was a Rock Monster!" Real Archer said. "Rock Troll." Fake Archer said. "Wait a what?" Poppy asked. "Rock monster I mean." Fake Archer said. "Last question, who saved you from certain death?" Poppy asked. "Branch." Fake Archer said. "You." The real Archer said.

Poppy whispered to Branch and told him who's the real Archer. Branch let the real Archer out. The fake Archer stayed in the cage. "This is the real Archer everyone, the one in the cage is a fake." Branch said. Fake Archer grumbles not happy that they've been caught. "Who exactly are you?" Archer asked the fake Archer. Fake Archer took their contacts out revealing their true eye color to be purple. Everyone looked surprised.

"Pow? Is that you?" Archer said. "Yeah, it's me now get me out of this cage!" Pow said. "That's not how that works, you show up steal someone's identity you're going to get consequences." Branch said. "Pow why did you dress up like me?" Archer Pastry said. "Because Kaboom, Bash told me too so of course, I did it." Pow said. "So you're basically on scout duty? But dressing as me?" Archer said. "I am not on scout duty! I only did this because Bash asked me to!" Pow said. "Yeah, sure." Archer said. "Well I was supposed to frame you and I almost got away with it!" Pow said.

"Hey were sorry Archer that we thought Pow was you." Smidge said. "Yeah I'm also sorry Archer, I thought it was you who ruined the paintings." Harper said. "It's okay I know you guys aren't used to me being apart of troll village yet, also I will admit pow with contacts strangely enough almost kind of looks like me it's so weird... I was starting to think I had some kind of clone or something." Archer said.

"I think we should put Pow in the Fungeon." Branch said and opened the cage but when he did so Pow bolted out of the cage as fast as she could. "Follow her!" Poppy said. All the Trolls, Poppy, Branch and Archer chased after Pow but they lost track of her. "Well I guess that's that, she got away." Branch said. "Do think the Party Crashers are planning revenge, Archer?" Poppy asked. "I sure hope not..." Archer said.

End of Episode 3


End file.
